


Endless

by orphan_account



Series: Fill the Void [32]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Fake AH Crew, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Geoff is the oldest of them all to the point where he has no idea if he’s even human anymore—an amalgamation of energy confined into the shape of a human. What is it like to be human if you don’t have the concept of your own mortality staring back at you? When death has no meaning?
Relationships: Ryan Haywood/Jack Pattillo/Geoff Ramsey
Series: Fill the Void [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663750
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Endless

Immortality is a fucking curse. No wonder the gods of old, dead religions did as they pleased. How the mortals who believed in them said ‘that’s the way of the gods! Their actions are beyond us. They cannot be judged by the laws of mortals.’ It’s true. They are bound by no rules. They are not constrained by the laws of nature or by time. Man fears time. Time fears the Pyramids, but all fears immortals. Whether they are five thousand or five hundred years old, an immortal is not to be trifled with.

Geoff is the oldest of them all to the point where he has no idea if he’s even human anymore—an amalgamation of energy confined into the shape of a human. What is it like to be human if you don’t have the concept of your own mortality staring back at you? When death has no meaning? It’s what makes him so cynical. There’s nothing he hasn’t done or tried, no manner of little death he’s ever experienced. He’s seen and done it all, and he’s so sapped of life that he cares not what happens to him until she walks into his life.

He’s at this new cafe called Starbucks. In the 90s when he meets her. She goes by the name of Jack. Geoff’s tucked into a corner table trying to back into reading again when she walks up to get her order. He’s not sure what exactly happens, but somebody says something to her as she’s prepping her coffee and then presses again. They reach out grab at her when she doesn’t respond and she grabs their wrist quick as a snake and disarms them with one hold.

“Talk to me like that again and you won’t be talking at all.” She sends them packing, and Geoff finds himself interested in n something for the first time in years. Their eyes meet and the one thing Geoff’s noticed about immortals is their eyes. They’re old, colour dull, sometimes cloudy from the lives they’ve lived.

“See something you like,” she says, calling him out.

“Depends. You gonna dump that hot coffee on me?”

“Depends on what you say.”

He kicks out the chair in front of him. She takes a seat.

“Geoff.”

“Jack.”

They form a strong bond, realize that maybe this is what they need. Another immortal.

“We shouldn’t be on our own,” she says. “How long have you been alone?”

“Too long,” he says.

She nods. “You ever robbed a bank, Geoff?”

She’s the one who gets him into crime, gets him to consider that this is something he can do with his life. A little destruction, a little pleasure, a little taking from those who didn’t have the lifespan to enjoy what they had accumulated.

When they have the funds, she takes him on a cross country road trip, makes a stop in the old city of Salem and gets a shovel out of the trunk. She leads him to a specific spot in an old grove of trees. “Here,” she says. “We dig here.”

He digs with her, not once asking her why he’s doing what he’s doing. He trusts her implicitly. They dig until they’re six feet under and find a stone coffin. He helps her break the coffin lid off, exposing a pale man with an age that’s unknown. That’s how they meet Ryan.

“He’s an old friend,” Jack says. “But he got into some trouble during the witch hunts. They buried him here and I had to leave him behind.” She looks at Geoff. “We’re taking him with us.” She leaves him no reason to argue. He wouldn’t dream of it.

They’re old lovers, he learns. She treats Ryan with considerable care. He’s a bit of a wildcard when they finally get him acclimatized to the modern day. After four hundred years in the ground as he was. He’s seen the rise and fall of multiple empires and came to a rest by the cruelty of man. Despite his hardships, his eyes still hold a softness to them, one that’s only reserved for Jack and now Geoff.

Michael’s died so many times that sometimes he does something for the rush of it. He has no sense of danger, of limitations. He does as he pleases, and he’s wild. He’s a young immortal, and it shows. Only a couple of centuries in. At first Geoff only meets him when he’s bringing unnecessary attention to himself and the rest of the immortal community by association. Geoff has a good thing going here and he doesn’t want to ruin it. So he brings Michael in for a little talk.

As it turns out, Michael’s never met anyone like him. His loneliness manifested into destruction, a feeling Geoff is familiar with. He burned down Rome, once because he could. He get is.

They take him in, give him guidance, and he decides to stay with them. He’s found a family in them.

Jeremy comes to them because he heard about them. The news of four immortals will definitely travel in the dark places of the world. He comes to them because he’s being hunted by the same sorts of people who locked Ryan underground for a number of years. Fear and warmongers. Those who want to experiment, try to understand the nature of these sub-humans. He’s twitchy, flight like Ryan is. They share a lot of similarities. It makes sense for them to come together in the way that they do. Jeremy’s still sweet despite his age, never reached the point of cynicism that Geoff did.

Gavin is something special to each of them. He’s a grafter, conman, well known in their city. They sometimes run in the same circles, so they all know him quite well.

By their different natures, immortals and morals often don’t mix because of their perception of time. But none of them can help themselves. They revolve around Gavin like those who thirst for water. Geoff likes him because of his eyes. A vivid, lively green, like trees that are full of leaves by May and June. Vivid, alive.

He gets killed in a crossfire when someone comes in with a semi-automatic and tries to shoot Geoff up. He plays possum out of courtesy just so the shooter will leave, and he sees Gavin’s broken body on the ground. And something breaks a little bit because for once he felt human around someone else. Now that’s been taken away . He’s on the phone with jack explaining the situation when he hears a sudden intake of air. He turns and sees Gavin, gasping like a fish, out of his natural habitat and tossed into something new.

“Holy shit—yeah, just send a car ‘round back. I gotta go.” He hangs up and goes on his knees beside Gavin, lifts his head a little.

“Wh-what happened? Wh-where ’m I?”

Geoff calms him with a hand on his chest and in his hair. “I’ll explain everything when we get home. Come on.”

New immortals are always shaken upon accepting the idea of immortality, but none of them had another to show them the ropes. But Gavin is perceptive to the idea. Sat on the couch with his hands around a strong cup of tea—something that Ryan makes himself—he nods.

“Of course I’ll go with you,” he says. “Why wouldn’t I?”

With the five of them around him, Geoff is beginning to feel a lot less cynical and lot more human. Turns out all he needed was some love.


End file.
